Coalition of Authors Christmas Special
by Slop Doggy
Summary: the CoA Christmas Special is up. my first CoA story. Enjoy.
1. Prolouge: Shopping Time

**And here's the second Christmas Special I'm doing, also my first Coalition of Authors (CoA) fanfic. My first one was the Eureka Seven one, so check that out as well if you haven't. ^_^ Enjoy…the Coalitions of Authors Christmas Special!**

Coalition of Authors Christmas Special.

Prologue: Shopping Time

Slop Doggy stood on a cliff, looking out into a canyon, his cloak fluttering in the breeze.

"_So…it's time for Christmas already, eh? Wonder what to get everyone."_

He was so caught up in his musings, he didn't notice Momentai35, or just Momentai, coming up behind him.

"Slop," she said. Slop Doggy blinked his eyes, though Momentai couldn't see him, then turned.

"What's up?" he said.

"Chloe and I are going Christmas shopping. You want to come along?"

"Nah, I have some other ideas for presents for you guys."

"All right. Be careful," Momentai said.

"You, too."

Momentai turned and walked toward the group, where she met with Chloe. Together, the two walked into the city.

TobiGB, or Spryous, Hollowfied Tweaker, or HT, and Oranos, or James Miles, went with them. Razen, Kashi Sakana, or Taiyaki, as well as Kouji Morisato and Jin Tateishi, looked to Slop.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up," he said, giving them a half-smile.

"'Kay," said Razen. "Come on, guys. Leave the man to his musings." Together, the group followed their friends.

Slop folded his arms and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he opened them, pulled out the giant sword on his back, and made a slash through the air. The air contorted, then opened a path. Slop jumped in, and vanished.

**Yes, I know it's not done yet. I'm just getting a prologue out there so if anyone wants their character changed, they can PM me and tell me. And this story ain't gonna be done by Christmas, but it'll still be a Christmas one-shot. To anyone in the CoA, if you want your character altered in any way, be it speech or mannerism, just send me a PM and I'll change it.**

**  
Be safe and well, and Merry Christmas**

**Slop Doggy**


	2. The CoA have arrived: Momentai and Chloe

**Well, I'm back with chapter 2 of the CoA Christmas Special. This chapter is dedicated solely to the other members of the CoA, not Slop Doggy. We'll cover the rest of the CoA in later chapters, then Slop Doggy's journey, then the chapter after that will be the party. Can't wait! As always, if any member in this story wants their character changed in anyway, send me a PM and I'll edit it. Now, without further ado, here's Chapter 2! Oh! Before I forget, I only own Slop Doggy. All other characters in this story belong to their respective authors.**

Chapter 2: Shoppers beware; the CoA has arrived. Momentai and Chloe.

Momentai35, or Momentai, and x3AnimeLuver, or Chloe, walked through the mall, awed by the amount of shoppers that filled it for the Christmas sales.

"Nice crowd, right?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah, I'm worried. What if all the good gifts are gone?" replied Momentai.

"Then we'll improvise," Chloe said sternly.

"Hey! Momentai, Chloe!" a voice yelled out.

"Is that…?" began Momentai.

It was. TobiGB, or Spryous, Hollowfied Tweaker, or HT, and Oranos, or James Miles walked up to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chloe hissed.

"Shopping," was HT's answer.

"Fine, but-"Momentai began, but was interrupted by another loud, "There you guys are!"

RazenX, or Razen, Kashi Sakana, or Taiyaki, Kouji, and Jin, together known as digidestiney, came up to them. Taiyaki asked "Can we come with you to shop for presents?"

Momentai sighed and said, "Fine, but Chloe and I are shopping by ourselves."

Kouji shrugged and said, "Fine by me. I'm going with Jin."

Spryous said, "I'm with HT and James."

Taiyaki looked around and said, "I guess that means I'm with Razen."

"Sounds good to me," Razen said.

Momentai looked around and asked, "Where's Slop?"

Jin said "He should be right behind us. He said he'll catch up with us."

"Well, let's not worry. Slop's a big boy. He can take care of himself," said HT.

"All right…" said Momentai, not looking convinced.

Chloe grew impatient, grabbed Momentai by the arm, and said, "Come on, girl, before all the stuff's gone."

"W-wait! Hold on a minute!" cried Momentai as she was dragged away.

Chloe ignored her, looked over her shoulder, and hollered, "Let's meet back here in three hours!" And with that, they were gone.

Spryous blinked his eyes, scratched the back of his head, and said to HT and James, "Let's go. I don't want to be here if Chloe finds out a store is out of something she wants."

HT grunted, while James said, "Sounds good to me." Together, they turned in a different direction than Chloe went, and headed off.

Razen looked around, turned to Taiyaki, and said, "Come on. Let's go!"

"Sure," said Taiyaki, and they headed off in a different direction.

Kouji and Jin looked at each other, shrugged, and headed off in yet another direction.

--

"So, what does everyone want?" asked Momentai.

"Let's see," said Chloe, and pulled out a list from her purse. "Spryous wants…Oh, God. A motorcycle, a bulletproof vest, a spell book, and a fire charm. God, I don't know where we'll get those. It's not like this mall has a police supplier store. Or a cult shop."

"Uh, Chloe?"

"Hold on. James wants…God, doesn't anyone have any **normal **gift ideas? He wants a cross-dimensional compass, probably to keep track of where we are, a classic novel, a journal, and a gun from this time. Like I said, I wish this mall had a police supplier."

"Chloe…"

"Razen wants…Jesus…a hoverboard? Seriously? Whatever. Anyway, he wants a hoverboard, goggles, a helm for his armor, and a short sword. God, I wish this store had a renaissance store as well, cuz that would be perfect for two of 'em. All right, and Taiyaki wants…a Taiyaki bag, some instant ramen, a scythe-shaped guitar, and a…what the hell is this? A Fadora? What the heck is that?"

"Uh, Chloe? That's an "e", not an "a"."

"Oh, a **fedora. **Yeah, that's much clearer."

"It's a hat."

"Oh. I knew that."

"What do Jin and Kouji want?"

"Well, they have **normal **gift ideas. They each want a cell phone, prepaid, a hat, and some new shoes or boots. Now where the hell can we go shopping to find this stuff?"

"Uh, Chloe…"

"Hmm?"

"How about those shops," Momentai said, pointing behind them.

Chloe turned to look. There, right in the middle of the mall, was a police supplier, as well as a cult shop, plus a Gap and Old Navy, and a Japanese food store and a renaissance area. And, amazingly enough, a Target outlet store.

"Huh. That's…handy."

They walked into the police shop. "Hey, we need to buy a gun and a bulletproof vest," Chloe said bluntly.

The shopkeeper looked at them for a few seconds, then burst out laughing. "You gotta be kiddin' me! Yer just a buncha kids! Ya can't get a gun without a license. But I can sell you the bulletproof vest. Here's a popular model."

"Hmm. That looks good. What do you think, Chloe?" asked Momentai.

"Looks fine to me. How much?" asked Chloe.

"500," stated the shopkeeper.

"WHAT?! For that thing?! You're crazy!" cried Momentai.

Chloe put a hand on her shoulder, silencing her complaints. "Sure you can't go lower?" she asked the shopkeeper, making puppy-dog eyes.

"Well…I can sell it to you for 450. But that's it," said the shopkeeper.

Chloe sighed and said, "Fine."

"Hold on for a minute," Momentai told the shopkeeper. She pulled Chloe aside and hissed, "Are you crazy?!"

"Yes," Chloe stated simply.

Momentai blinked, let it pass, and continued. "We can't afford that!"

"Of course we can. Remember what Slop gave us when the season came around?"

"You mean that card? I thought it was a gift card."

"No, it was a credit card. Turns out, Slop's parents were freakin' rich. Somewhere in the hundred mil area?"

Momentai blinked, took out the card, looked at it, and blinked a few more times. "Oh. Ok."

"All right then," Chloe said, then went back to the shopkeeper. "We'll take it."

"All right, here you go. Come again, but you can't shop for guns," the shopkeeper said, waving.

Momentai and Chloe left. "Well, now. Shall we continue?" Chloe asked, an evil grin on her face.

**Well, there's Chloe and Momentai's journey. Next chapter will be about James, HT, and Spryous. See you then. As always, if any member of the CoA wants their character changed in any way, send me a PM. 'Till next chapter!**

**Be safe and well**

**Slop Doggy**


	3. Spryous, HT, and James

**Sorry for the wait. Had lots of projects to do the first few weeks of school, then some testing. So I haven't had much time to write. But here it is. Chapter 3 of the CoA Christmas special, following Spryous, HT, and James, also known as TobiGB, Hollowfied Tweaker, and 0ranos respectively. I own nothing except Slop Doggy. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Shoppers Beware; The CoA has arrived. Spryous, HT, and James

"So, let me get this straight," James started. "This 'I-Touch' plays music, and you can control it by…touching it…right?"

"Nah, man. It's like…well, it's kinda like…here, I'll just get it, and show you," said Spryous, exasperated from explaining everything on everyone's lists.

"Who wants to listen to music while on the move, anyway," muttered James. "You have to be alert; secure your perimeter."

Spryous made a supreme effort not to respond, and barely succeeded.

"Anyway," HT interrupted, trying to break up the tension. "Chloe wants a necklace, preferably with an intricate cross, some new clothes (how specific), and an I-touch. God, why can't you kids be grateful for what you have instead of upgrading to something better?"

"Get with the times, man," Spryous muttered under his breath.

"Kashi wants…a taiyaki bag, a cup of instant ramen-" an image of Naruto and Inuyasha fighting over a cup of ramen flashed through Spryous' head, and he bit his lip to keep from guffawing out loud. "-a scythe-shaped guitar, and…a fedora. Damn, those were old when I was young."

"Well, let's not question his appalling lack of fashion sense," said Spryous. "And before you ask, James, a fedora is a type of hat, guitar is a musical instrument, ramen and taiyaki are both foods."

James, who had his mouth open about to ask those questions, closed it again.

"Well, let's keep going. Wait…what the hell?" HT exclaimed, looking at the list.

"What's wrong?" asked Spryous, automatically moving into a combat stance

"On the list, the Taiyaki under Kashi just…disappeared."

"What the hell do you mean?" asked Spryous, moving closer and looking at the list. Sure enough, taiyaki wasn't there under Kashi's name. "Huh. That's…odd."

James, who was looking around, said, "Isn't that Chloe and Momentai, coming out of that Japanese food place?"

HT and Spryous looked over, and sure enough, there was Chloe and Momentai, carrying out a bag of taiyaki.

"Hmm. Maybe these pieces of paper somehow know when we buy something, and automatically mark it off," said HT.

"Wow. That's…handy," said Spryous, looking impressed.

"Very handy," James added. "Especially around Christmas time."

"Anyway," HT said. "Razen wants…a hoverboard? What the hell, man? Where the fuck can we get that at? Let's see, something we **can **get…some goggles, a short sword, and a helm. Seriously? Wow. Shit, we have some looking around to do."

"HT, what about that shop right there?" James asked, pointing.

HT and Spryous both turned to look, only to behold a renaissance shop.

"Why the hell would a renaissance shop be in a mall?" said HT.

Spryous grinned, and said, "Who cares? Let's go get a sword."

At the shop, they were thrilled to find out that the shop did indeed sell helms and swords, and even more ecstatic to find out that they were having a two-for-one sell on helms and swords. However, their hopes were dashed when they found out that the store was all sold out of helms.

"The last one was just bought by a pair of nice, young ladies," the manager said.

"You don't think…" Spryous began.

"Yeah, I bet so," said HT, and pulled out the list. Sure enough, Razen's wish for a helm was gone. But, oddly enough, his sword wish was still there.

"What, they didn't get a sword?" asked Spryous.

"No, they were too young, I'm afraid," said the old manager. "The black-haired one was real upset when she heard that. Said something about tearing my guts out and feeding them to something called an 'Asumon'…I about called the police, but the other young lady calmed her down."

Spryous, HT, and James exchanged a wry glance, and thought at the same time, "_Defiantly Momentai and Chloe."_

"Now, how can I help you three?" asked the manager.

"Yes, we're shopping for a sword," said Spryous.

"Well, come back here, I have some good ones," said the manager.

After a few minutes of browsing, the group finally decided on a short sword: red hilt, black blade. The final cost: a grand.

"WHAT?! A grand, for that?!" yelled Spryous.

The poor manager looked shocked, being yelled at two days in a row. HT put a calming hand on Spryous' shoulder, and said to the manager, "Sorry about that. He's a little fiery around Christmas time. Must be the cold air. Now then, can we pay by credit?"

"Y-yes, that is acceptable," said the nervous manager.

"Hold on a sec," said Spryous, and pulled HT and James away. "A grand? Are you crazy? How can we afford that?" he hissed.

HT said, "You know that card Slop gave us before we left?"

Spryous frowned and said, "You mean that gift card? Yeah, why?"

"It's not a gift card; it's a bank card. Turns out Slop's parents are worth 500 mil."

Spryous stayed silent for a bit, then uttered "Whaaaaa?!"

James looked confused, and asked "500 mil?"

"Yeah, 500 million dollars. About 309,250,000 English pounds," said HT.

James whistled, and HT turned back to the manager. "We'll take it."

"Certainly, sir. Would you like it wrapped?"

"Yes, please."

After retrieving the wrapped sword, HT and James dragged Spryous out of the store, Spryous still being in shock. HT held up the card, grinned, and said, "All right. Where to now?"

**Here ya'll go. Sorry for the wait. As I said, I had school stuff to do, as well as some college stuff, so I couldn't write for a bit. Now then, after this chapter, I'm working on my intro story, then I'll come back to this. See you then!**

**Be safe and well**

**Slop Doggy**


End file.
